


Afterwards - Twist and Shout

by Pluto09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto09/pseuds/Pluto09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean. Some time afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards - Twist and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the forever heartbreaking, brilliant, devastating, and beautiful Twist and Shout, by gabriel and standbyme.
> 
> I recently started reading Twist and Shout. I've heard that it would wreck you and cause emotional traumas but I was thinking that people were just exaggerating.  
> Before I started, I was like: "Okay, I'm well prepared for this, let's see how sad this's gonna be..."  
> NOPE, I wasn't prepared for any of this at all. Long story short, I got completely destroyed, in a good way. I wrote this as a tribute to the story.  
> Here it goes...

**20XX**

_Crash…_

Cas wakes up to the steady sound of the ocean waves. The water starts to sparkle as the sun slowly rises on the far horizon. Cas could feel the warmth on his skin and he silently smiles when he hears the seagulls making usual noises with their morning activities. He has gotten used to his surroundings now. All of it feels so natural and calming. It makes him feels like home. Maybe he has a thing with beaches and it’s not a bad thing. He loves the sheer beauty, the comforting sound of the waves, and the sand. They always remind him of the memories with Dean that he holds dear whenever he feels lonely.

He’s been on this beach for as long as he could remember. He felt time passing by. When he opened his eyes from what felt like a lengthy slumber, he found himself in this place: The beach that Dean and him visited in 1967. It was still the same as it was before: deserted, overcast sky, grey water with steady waves. He was happy. He got to have the beach all for himself again. It didn’t feel whole though, since Dean isn’t with him. But Cas knows, he knows that Dean will come here and find him because Dean always keeps his promise.

_Crash…_

**November ends**

The sky gets dark faster and the wind starts to get chilly, but it didn’t affect Cas at all. Cas didn’t feel much different after he passed away. When he found himself here, he is well again, and he always feels warm and full. However, his body seems to be lighter, a lot and now he can float! It became his new hobby, just floating along with the sea, let it takes him anywhere during the day, and no matter how far away he is from the shore, he always can come back with ease. He loved it. He also found a lot of spectacular shells during his journey in the day. They were well - polished and coated with the colors of the sea that wouldn’t fade. It seemed like the ocean made them itself and gifted to him. He smiled as he tossed them back to the sea.

**December comes**

The beach has been fairly quiet since most of the seagulls have flown south to spend their winter. Cas missed the noises they made every morning. He felt a bit lonely but it wasn’t too bad. Aloofness is always a thing that he is excelled at. Even though the water is mostly dark now, the waves still come and go and he can hear the ocean singing to him. Being able to listen to the nice, calming sound as they crash the shore and leave is good enough for him. There was little snow here and then and he thought of Dean. If Dean’s here, he knew that he probably would have to deal with his “See? I told you it would snow”. Cas smiled, knowing that Dean’s prediction on snowing is always off. He wonders where Dean is right now and what he is doing, but no matter what, he knew that Dean is happy because Cas can feel it and Cas knows that Dean has kept his promise to him.

_Crash…_

The wind starts to pick up and more waves are coming to the shore. Cas is tossing the shells that he collected earlier into the ocean. He never gets tired of doing it. As he is about to throw the last one, suddenly…

“Hey!” He heard a voice from the distance.

“Hey, Cas! Is that you?” He recognized this voice.

“Cas, it’s me, Dean!” He’s been longing to hear this voice calling out his name.

He lifts his head up, squinting his eyes as he tries to see into the far distance. He immediately wants to believe what he is hearing but he also wants to make sure that he wasn’t just hearing things, that his mind is tricking him. He wants to make sure.

He can see more clearly as the figure walks closer toward him. The same red jacket like that day, the same freckles, and the same green eyes just like Cas has always remembered.

Dean is now in front of him, smiling so bright, with his arms out, waiting for Cas. Cas couldn’t stop staring at him. He slowly stands up to face Dean, with wide eyes, and instead of turning into his arms, Cas starts to pinch Dean’s cheek and pokes him, hard.

“What the… Cas, ouch, ow, ow! That tickles! Stop it!” Dean laughed while he tried to grab Cas’s arms. “Is this what you do when you meet your long-time-no-see boyfriend?”

This voice, this laugh, and this feeling… It’s him. It’s really is him. It’s really is Dean.

“It really is you, Dean…” Cas said after a brief moment, still looking at Dean.

“Of course it’s me! I promised you that I will come back to you and I’m not going to make you wait on me again. I want to see you and I know I’d find you here.” Dean smiled at Cas, so lovingly.

Cas wasn’t aware of tears rolling on his cheek until he felt the ocean’s breeze against them. “I know, Dean. I know you would.” Cas smiled back at him.

They hugged each other tight.

“Did you miss me?” Dean asked.

“Is the day long?” Cas softly replied, smiling through his tears. “Welcome home, my darling.”

Dean kissed his head gently, wiping Cas’s tears with his thumb. “Yes, my dear Castiel, I’m home.” He looked at Cas, those eyes are still as blue as ever with that sweet, quiet smile that Dean fell in love with.

_Crash…_

**Sometimes after**

“So what happened?” Cas asked as he rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. Another wave rolls in. They are both looking at the gray sky. “What did you do after I passed away? Were you okay? How were Sam and Jess? How was little Abigail?”

“Shhhh, Cas, you still talk too much like ever. But that’s one of the things I love about you.” Cas could feel his blush. “I’d love to tell you but those can wait. There is plenty of time for both of us to talk about it later. Right now, all I want to do is being with you.”

Dean is right. That can wait. They have all the time they ever want in the world.

“Does this mean we finally have an island just for us and we are becoming bickering old men together?” Dean grinned, kissing Cas’s hair.

“Well, technically yes, we can look at the world around us and grow old together now.” Cas said softly. “It is quite a disappointment without having the veranda and the white picket fence.” Cas laughed. “But I get to be with you, Dean, so everything is okay.”

“Me too, Cas, me too”. He kissed him.

_Crash…_

“I have something to show you.” Dean said.

Cas looked at him, half smiling, eyes with curiosity.

“After you were gone, I listened to all of your records and I realized that I could really dig Elvis.”

Cas laughed while rolling his eyes.

“Hey, don’t laugh. The guy’s music was really good and I enjoyed them. So for this moment of us being together again, I am going to sing your favorite Elvis song for you and I expect you to love it.” Dean suddenly sounds serious.

“Geez, talk about being demanding.” Cas playfully shoved his arm on Dean’s shoulder. “Okay, Dean, you know I will but I have lots of favorite Elvis songs, how do you know which one to sing?” But Cas has a feeling that Dean probably knows. 

“I just know it.” As surely as he sounds, Dean starts singing.“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you...” It was a little off key but Cas could feel all of this happiness inside him, causing him to smile uncontrollably. Dean still remembers his most favorite Elvis song.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…” Dean’s voice blends into the sound of the ocean’s waves, creating a harmony. Cas found himself humming along.

He loves Dean, so much and he knows Dean does too.

“Take my hand,” Dean reaches his hand for Cas’s, Cas took it and squeeze it tight. “Take my whole life too.” Cas joined Dean: “For I can’t help… falling in love with you...” They both smile at each other. 

“I love you, Cas.” There is so much affection in those green eyes. The three words never sound more sincere and beautiful.

“I love you too, Dean.”

_Crash…_


End file.
